The present invention relates to support braces in general, and more particularly to hand-worn braces which facilitate the use of particular implements.
Some musical instruments, such as the trombone and the base trombone, require the performer to carry a portion of the instrument's weight on one hand, while the other hand is left free to manipulate the instrument. Especially with the base trombone, extended support of the instrument can place a strain on the player's wrist, and can lead to fatigue which in turn can compromise the quality of the performance.
A number of attachments to a conventional trombone have been developed to allow the trombone tubing to be more readily gripped or to rest more comfortably on the player's hand. Yet these devices are attached to the trombone itself, and cannot give support to the player's wrist, which must be free to readily separate from the instrument
What is needed is an aid to players of heavy instruments which gives additional support to the weight of the instrument while reducing the performer's wrist fatigue.